Kurojaki
Kurojaki is the father of Tesshin and leader of Kōga ninja dogs, making him mortal enemy of Iga Clan. Appearance Kurojaki has a dark brown and white with spots. He has mohawk on his head. He has a slashed right eye and he got it from impaling his eye on his sickle. In anime, he has brown fur and two scars on his right eye and left ear. Personality Kurojaki is a cruel and nasty dog, always ready to kill and eat his opponents or even innocent dogs like Wilson's family. Like Akame, Kurojaki is skilled at using human objects like scythes. However, he has certain honor as a ninja and he puts his mission above anything else. He pushes his soldiers to train and orders them to eat dog meat, believing that it will make them stronger. Kurojaki's good side is seen as he cares about his young son Tesshin and gets furious when he thought that he died. However, he later abandons his son in the manga. Kurojaki is somewhat cowardly, as he is seen running away from battle. Finally, he shows his true loyalty for his mission by jumping into the flames, as he never saw any other way of living than living the way he was raised. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Manga' Kurojaki is the leader of Kougas and very loyal for their ancient mission to steal the secret scrolls of the Iga clan. Kurojaki was long time ago captured by a human, explaining his collar (in the anime, the collar was omitted). A month before his first appearance in the story, he attacked Wilson's family who came to the area along with the circus they were part of. He killed his son Londo and kidnapped his wife Lean and ate her with his fellow Kogas. Kurojaki uses a scythe as a weapon to kill many Iga dogs with it before taking the bodies to be eaten. 'Anime' Kurojaki first appeared when Ben and his group were chasing the Iga ninja dogs, saying that everything was going as planned. He later appeared during the raid on the Iga with three other Kougas with him. After the two Igas kill themselves (leaving only Kirikaze and Jinnai left), he is chased away by Gin. Later when Akame enters Kurojaki's territory, Kurojaki is notified of their plans from his minion, Maya. He and his Kogas surround Akame's group (Akame, Gin, Kirikaze and Jinnai). He attacks Akame, mortally wounding him with his sickle. However, just as he's about to give Akame the killing blow, Gin charges in and throws him to the ground with such force, causing his sickle to turn upward, having the blade now pointed directly at his face. It is revealed that Gin had gotten Kurojaki's own weapon in the Koga leader's right eye. Later on, just as he's about to inform his ninjas that it was time to attack the Iga fortress, John and Hyena show up. John attacks his followers, and Kurojaki is about to attack John himself when he sees something coming his way. It is Akame's Igas, followed by a strange group of dogs he has never seen before. They had stronger numbers, therefore outnumbering Kurojaki and his Kogas. But to him it doesn't matter, and he orders them to attack them anyway, and the final battle between Koga and Iga begins (Not counting Ou). But Kurojaki decides to flee during the battle. However Gin ends up chasing after him. Kurojaki seemed glad at that, and is about to attack Gin when Akame snags him by the neck and throws him to the ground. Shortly after Gin ends up fighting Kurojaki upon telling Akame he wanted to prove his worth. Kurojaki thought Gin wasn't that bad, for a kid. Just as they're about to collide once more, they are interrupted by Ben's group, who seemed to be looking for them. Kurojaki again runs away, but he is stopped by a Collie on a cliff side. It turned out that it was Wilson, the collie whose family had been slaughtered by him during his escape from the circus. But that's not all that troubling him. He is also carrying Kurojaki's pup in his mouth, and is going to smack him against the cliffside til he dies. Shocked and enraged, Kurojaki knocks into Wilson after jumping up the cliff with one jump, but also causing his puppy to fall into the black abyss. Angered even more he attacks Gin's group, but ends up leaving his guard down. Kurojaki runs to attack Gin, but Gin uses the spin-attack, wounding him badly, but not killing him. Cross shows up with Wilson, and his son, revealing that there was just a river below the cliff. The pup runs over to Kurojaki, licking his face. When Gin tells Kurojaki he could go where ever he will, and that his son needed him for he was the one and only father to him in the world, Kurojaki for the final time runs away, but ends up leaving his son behind. When Kurojaki finds out that the Iga house had been set ablaze by Akame, he mocks Akame, calling him a coward. Kurojaki, ignoring Akame's protests, jumps into the flaming manor to try to save the scrolls, killing himself in the process. He died like a true ninja, dying for his 'mission'. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga In Ginga Densetsu Weed manga, Kurojaki only appears as a flashback character when Ken told the Ohu Soldiers the story about the war before entering into the ruined Koga territory. Ginga The Last Wars During the fight against Monsoon, Tesshin mentions his father when he'll meet the same fate as him instead of having an honorable dead he'll die a horrible one. As Tesshin gets carried away for treatment Gin asks Kurojaki if his son thinks about going to the other world, then don't let him. 'Trivia ' *In the anime, Kurojaki is never seen during the attack on the Igas, but actually appears when Akame, Gin, Kirikaze and Jinnai arrive to take the medical herbs. In the manga, he appears as just a shadow on the cliff side, saying that they'll be back shortly to see how their plan is going. *Kurojaki name means "black devil" or "black imp." *Kurojaki wields a "Kama", a small scythe sometimes used in Ninjutsu. *Kurojaki has appeared in several flashbacks throughout the series, including The Last Wars. Category:GNG Characters Category:Dogs Category:Kogas Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Enemies Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Suicide Deaths Category:Deceased (killed in fire) Category:Scar Category:Mohawk Category:Slashed Eye Category:Disfigurement Category:Koga Clan Category:Former Pet Dogs